Wicked Things are Brewing
by pulchra416
Summary: Cataleya and her brother move to Forks in search of their mates, but what happens when they are thrown into the middle of the Cullen drama. What happens when her past catches up with her. Set during Eclipse (First FanFic).
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters or the story, I just love to read about and imagine them in my own worlds! **

**Prologue**

The fire in the town's square can be seen from the mother's bedroom window. She cursed as she turned and ran down the hall to her daughter's room. She stood over her daughter watching how peaceful she look and how her heart was breaking for what she had to do, knowing this would be the last time she saw her daughter in this life. She silently grabbed several personal items and tossed them in a satchel that she had bewitched to look like the size of a coin purse and weigh just as much. She gently shook her daughter awake and told her to quickly get dressed. Her daughter looked at her questioning everything that was going on but did as she was told. After she had on a plain long skirt, button up shirt, boots with stockings, her mother put on her cloak, gave her the coin purse and gave her a bitter smile.

"Mother, please tell me what's going on?" said the daughter.

"They must not take you my daughter. You have to leave tonight! Damien is waiting with the horses. You must wear this at all time! It will protect you." Her mother took off her amulet and placed around her daughter's neck. "Also take this," her mother gave her old leather bound book that was encrusted with precious stones, "this has been in our family for generations, given to us by the goddess Hecate herself, I wanted to give it to you at your ceremony but alas that will not be."

There was a loud crash at the gate and shouting and yelling coming up from the road to their house. "You must go NOW!" The mother grabbed the daughter's hand and dragged her down the stairs out the back door in the kitchen, Damien was there in a flash and placed the daughter on her horse, he then got on his. "Damien, if you ever loved us as family, you will protect her with your life! Met up with Arrian in Antigua! He will be waiting for the both of you, now GO!" Damien took the daughter's reins and pulled the horse in the direction she needed to go. "Mother! Mother! Please come with us!" "No they can't get us both; I love you with all my heart! Now Go!" Her mother slapped her horse and sent it into a gallop. She watched as her daughter and her best friend fled into the night.

The mother turned and marched through the house to meet the angry mob at her door. She held her head high as she walked on to the porch.

"There she is! The she-devil!" said the leader of the mob.

The mob went into a frenzy shouting "Witch! Witch!"

"I have done no crimes to you good people. I have healed your sick, nursed your babies, and saved you from the plague. The murders committed in the town were not by my hand or anyone in my family! Please listen!"

She was then hit with a rock to the shoulder. This sent her into survival instincts. She raised her hands and all the townspeople instantly quieted, she said the ancient words and made the townspeople go into a deep sleep. It was then she realized that not all the townspeople were human. Three cloaked figures rose from ground and were in front of her in an instant. "We want you and your daughter! You're coming with us; Aro will be please to meet with you." "I will be going nowhere with you!" "We shall see" Just then another cloaked figure appeared behind her and took away all her senses, everything was dark.


	2. Chapter 1

******A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters or the story, I just love to read about and imagine them in my own worlds! **

**Chapter 1**

**Cataleya's POV**

I stand in the middle of the dense woods waiting, listen, and feeling. This has been one of our stranger moves, but it has its potential. The only problem is with a small town I actually have to go to school where as in the larger cities or even rural areas, we can always claim that I'm homeschooled. But my vision told me that I would find my mate here, and although I have Damien, I have been feeling very lonely.

I listened to the song of the woods, the swooshing of the air of the birds above me, the crouching of the leaves of the squirrels as they run through the forest floor. Then it was the smells, everything smelled damp and fresh, so different from the urban filth that we left in Rio. I will however miss the sun warming my skin but I do like the change of scenery. "Qet! Let's go" Damien said in his deep baritone. He was lucky that he looked old enough to be a college student so he doesn't have to pretend to go to school but he at least conceded to taking me to this god awful place called Forks High School. I float through the trees to my "brother"; he stands with one hand in his pocket and the other holding my prop for the day, a backpack. I groan softly as I take it out of his hand. "Smile! It will be easy breezy for you, you already know everything." I give him a sarcastic smirk.

We pulled into the parking lot of the school, I quickly scanned the crowds, and it was the usual movie cliché groups. Until I get to the group of models, five of them, three males and two females. They were very pale and even from the distance I see that they have golden eyes. "Damien, do you see them? Vampires!" "Yeah I do, what do you want to do? I can take you back home?" I ponder that thought, I can resume my training with him but then we are here for these vampires, just hoping they are the ones from my vision. "No I don't want to experience this now." "You know curiosity killed the cat?" "Yes but satisfaction brought it back." I smiled, yes something interesting to look forward to, a plain as day puzzle, but a puzzle none the less. "One of them is a mind reader, so shield yourself." I shockingly turn to Damien, a mind reader! Oh this will be truly fun! A wicked smile comes across my face, Damien just shakes his head, "go easy on them Qet, we don't want trouble!" "I'll be as good as I can be." I say holding up my right hand. Damien just shakes his head and I get out of the car, "have a good day sweetie!" Damien says mockingly. "Ha-ha" I make my way through the crowds while listening to the whispers as I pass.

"She's gorgeous!"

"I hear she's from Brazil!"

"Why would she be here?"

"Hey brother is some ecologist."

"I heard he was a geologist."

"Here? This is place is so boring!"

"Her hair is gorgeous I love the curls!"

"She's hotter than Rosalie!"

I giggle as I make my way, purposefully, pass the model group. I feel their eyes bore into me and they whisper to themselves quickly, that human ears wouldn't hear.

"I don't see the big fuss." Said the sports illustrated model

"What is she?" Said the big jock model

"She's a halfling!" Said the pixie model

"She smells great, but not in a food way." Said the copper model

I smile to myself and risk a quick look over, the blond curly haired male made eye contact with me. He stares in wonder, but I'm trying to figure out what kind of wonder. I stop and give a shy wave to him and was reward with a slight gentlemanly bow. I immediately felt a boost of energy and I almost skipped all the way to the office.

Well the first two bells were so boring! When you know everything that can be taught in high school, sitting in class for forty five minutes is a special type of torture, water boarding would be a vacation in Paris compared to this! I walk into my third bell English class to find that my day was about to get better as I made eye contact with my curly blond gentleman. I give my slip to the teacher who makes me go through my first day spill.

I stand with my right leg over my left and loop my thumbs through the loops in my jeans, "Oi! My name is Cataleya Logan, but I prefer Leya. I am originally from New Orleans, but we recently moved from Rio de Jinero due to my brother being a geologist. I enjoy music, reading, and painting." "Excellent Leya please take a seat in front of Jasper." I walk down the aisle to the sit in front of my curly blond gentlemen who is now named Jasper. I give a slight nod with a smile towards him and take my seat. I was sitting next to a muscle bound guy that kept smirking at me. "Hello, Leya" as I outstretched my hand to him, "Emmett" he gave me a firm handshake. I turn to meet Jasper's wondering stare, gosh I can get lost in his golden stare all day. "Leya" I say shakily, why am I nervous? He takes my hand and places a chaste kiss on my knuckles, "nice to meet you, I'm Jasper" I catch the diluted southern accent. I smile shyly and am stopped in my tracks by the tug in my chest and the electric current that spread from my knuckles up my arm. The teacher calls the class to order and I turn around in my seat.

Emmett starts talking to Jasper in their inhuman whisper; I try to keep an indifferent face on while I listened to their conversation, until I become the subject. "She's a hottie, Cataleya isn't that a flower?" Emmett whispered. I hear a low growl that no human would hear, was that Emmett or Jasper "Tao cruda e rude" I whisper in an inhuman whisper. Emmett stops and his eyes became wide with shock "you can understand me" I smile and nod, "how?" "You already know how." I return to the lesson that the teacher was presenting leaving the boys to their thoughts. If only I was a mind reader.

**Jasper's POV**

This girl is intriguing to say the least. English class was very insightful, she moved with grace almost flowing as she walked. She could understand vampire whispering, she's from New Orleans, and she lived in Brazil. I walked into the cafe to meet my siblings. I grabbed a tray of food that I would pick over to put up the show that I actually eat human food. As I walked towards our table my eyes scanned the cafe to see if Leya came in yet. I had an unbelievable determination to talk to her, about what I don't know, still not knowing how to approach her. I sat down next to Alice who seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. I silently start to pick at my food while every once and while glancing around. She still has not come into the cafe yet? Maybe this isn't her lunch period or maybe she was not eating lunch.

"Grr, I can't see her! It's like a black hole!" Alice humphed in frustration.

"What do you mean you can't see her?" I said in a panic. Alice's ability to see the future is based on people's decisions but if she can't see anything that usually means that the person will no longer be of this world in the near future.

"Yes it's very frustrating because I can't even read her mind! First Bella now her" added Edward as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Bella started at Forks High last year and what a year it has been. We just got back into town no more than a month ago and trying to finish out our senior year.

"Well we know one thing about her; she can understand and speak in vampire whispers." Emmett commented.

This girl is like a black hole to my siblings, we don't know if she is friend or foe. Edward has already sent a text to Carlisle about her and we will be having a family meeting tonight to discuss how we should proceed with her. I glance around again and see Leya finally walking in. She scans the crowd and makes eye contact with me. She smiles and starts making her way towards our table. The rest of my siblings are now at attention with her approach. The cafe is all in a whispered fury over her and the fact that she is coming in our direction, since no one ever tries to come up to our table, well besides Bella. Bella is sitting with her human friends today, discussing graduation announcements. She stops and crosses one leg over the other and gives a big wave to the table.

"Hi, I'm Leya. Hi Emmett and Jasper." Her voice sends an electric current through my body as my name rolls off her tongue. She truly is beautiful. She reaches up to her curly red hair to tuck a stray strand behind her ear. I would love to run my fingers through her hair. She has it pinned in a bun on top of her head. She is dressed every modest in a tight shirt jeans and a zip up hoodie, but I can see that she loves exotic and antique jewelry, I would love to add to her collection. My siblings make their formal introductions. "Would you like to sit with us?" I say hopefully as I feel the disbelief and worry flow from my siblings. "No, I'm actually not hungry; I was going to take a walk in the woods for a bit before the next period. The forests here are very peaceful, a pleasant change from the bayous and jungles." She says with a nervous giggle. I'm actually disappointed with her answer; she shouldn't be going out in the woods by herself. What happens if she falls or gets lost? I watch as she walks out the door next to our table and towards the line of the forest.

"Well we know one thing, Jasper has either found his mate or his singer," Alice chimed.

**Cataleya's POV**

After lunch the day seemed to fly by and I was finally standing in the parking lot waiting for Damien to pick me up. I got out of my last bell early so I was out ten minutes before he was supposed to be here. I sat on the steps staring at the entrance to the parking lot willing for Damien's car to turn into the lot. I was worn out from having my shield up all day. The quick trip to the forest helped me focus, and I found some wonderful auroras from some of my classmates as energy boast. Even though I haven't seen any of the Cullens in the rest of my classes, well besides Alice who kept staring at me during calculus. I heard the final bell and saw swarm of students coming out of the doors making their way to their cars. I stand so not to get trampled the day started to get colder as the cloud cover thicken. I didn't think there could be anymore clouds in the sky; I suddenly realized that I missed the sun. I'm truly going to have to find the sun somewhere around here soon.

"Leya, what's up?" Mike walked up behind me and touched my shoulder. I automatically shake him off and turn around. He runs his hands through his hair and shift in his stance. He seems awfully nervous.

"Hey Mike" I say groggily

"You ok? You look tired."

"Yeah today has been a long day with it being my first and all."

"I was wondering what you are doing Friday?"

"Um I'm not sure yet why?" I feel I'm being watched and sure enough I see Jasper looking intently at me across the parking lot, he looks like he wants to rip Mike's head off and I know he's been listening the whole time. I decide to have some fun.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to hang out on Friday, maybe get something to eat, or whatever?"

"Hmm, let me check my schedule and get back to you." I give him a little kiss on the check and look over at Jasper who is fuming at this time; I have to suppress a giggle. I feel a tug at my heart and I feel so guilty for doing that. Damien finally pulls up and I walk to the car. I put down my shield so Edward can hear my thoughts.

"Tell Jasper, I'm sorry and your move" and I smile and wink at an astounded Edward. I put back up my shield "My work here is done for the day" I say to myself with a smile as I get into the car.

**Jasper's POV**

I see Leya talking to Mike about this Friday and immediately I'm jealous and feel the need to ripped Mike's tongue out of his mouth. But I restrain myself, since I already caused us to leave Forks once, I would hate to have to pack up and leave again. But this interaction is one of the more irritating if them all today. Edward has been keeping me up breast to what everyone is saying about the new girl and the main concerns is of every male is make her theirs. Mike isn't the first one that had approached her about Friday but he is the first one to get more than a no. I continue to stare at them and feel a quiet growl from my chest as she kisses his cheek. She starts to walk towards a car with another male in it. I guessing it is her brother. She passes us and both Edward and Alice both automatically freeze. She smiles and winks at Edward but says nothing to anyone. Edward remains in shock until she pulls away. "What the hell was that?" I spit at Edward. "She gave me a message for you, and I quote "I'm sorry and your move"" and he finally laughs, I stand dumbfounded at the message, my move huh? Alice prances up and hooks her arm on my elbow. "You guys are going to be so cute together! Oh and she will be a handful, that Mike thing was all a show to make you jealous!" She giggles. Make me jealous? Why would she want to do that? "Because she can I guess" says Edward reading my thoughts, I shot him a glance and he quickly apologizes for the invasion of privacy. I start walking towards my F150 and Alice jumps into the passenger seat and we start our drive home for our family meeting.

We get home and start to assemble at the large dining room table. Carlisle is the last to enter the dining room. He sits down at the large maghoney table and places a folder in front of him. For the first time since I met Carlisle he is visibly frustrated. He sits down and opens the folder and there is a single page with Leya's picture. The picture is a school picture but the way she is dress makes it seem decades old, maybe sixties or seventies. She has the same long red hair and piercing grey eyes. She looks the same then as she does now! She's so beautiful!

"Cataleya Logan has not existed until a year ago. She has several different alias, Catilyn Moore, Cathryn Silas, and Catherine Duke. The only picture we have of her is from Taft high school in 1951. But that's all I have on her, the other alias have no backgrounds not even a birth certificate. We need to figure out if she is a friend or foe soon; we don't need any unwanted attention; especially with the Newborn army in Seattle."

"Well I couldn't read her mind all day until she left school and told me to pass a message to Jasper. Up until then it was radio silence."

"Same here, but then I saw a vision of Jasper and her and. Jazz I think she is your mate! And I see her brother as mine!" Alice said almost giddy. Alice has been my longest and closest friend since I left Maria and I have to admit that there was a time we thought we were mates and figured that it was a deep admiration and respect for each other but nothing more than a great friendship. I then think of the possibility that Leya could be my mate.

"But she isn't a full vampire. She has the same features as us and she is warm." Rosalie graciously pointed out.

"That is true, how that is possible I'm not sure but how or what made her that way she what we need to find out. I will call some of my friends who may have some more information about her kind. Jasper, would it be ok for me to contact Mr. Jenks for background information?" Carlisle asked to be polite. Jenks was a man who could find anything and anyone that we needed. "Yes of course"

Alice freezes and stares off into space as a vision come to her, we all waited with baited breath while Edward also stared at Alice reading her vision. They both let out a long sigh and have grave faces. "Jasper you need to get over there NOW! She needs you!" Alice says in a discerning tone. I nod and head out the door at vampire speed, towards the direction of her house.

**A/N: What do you thing will happen next? Please Review, I want to know what you think. I want the good, the bad, and the ugly :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, I just love them! Please review :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Cataleya's POV**

When I got back home with Damien, I was not feeling well. We have been discussing how we will introduce ourselves to the Cullens. Damien gave me my elixir and I retreated to my bedroom. I let down my shield since I wasn't around the mind reader and keeping that thing up all day was also trying on my essence. Damien suggested that later we go train in the woods later tonight. So I decided to go to bed and he would wake me up at sundown. I have a dreamless sleep and woke up feeling groggy, ahh something isn't right, I never felt so drained. I also was noticing a nagging pain in my chest.

I change into a long sleeved shirt and yoga pants with gym shoes and pulled my long hair into a messy bun on top of my head for training and heard the doorbell ring. We have had several neighbors stop by to introduce themselves since we came and since the days are shorter here it was still early in the evening. I walk up to the door and look out the peephole and I'm taken back by who is on the other side. As I open the door my grogginess seems to disappear, so did that pain in my chest and I felt more energized.

"Jasper what are you doing here?"

"I got your message from Edward."

"Oh, yeah about that…"

I didn't get a chance to finish; he takes a step closer to me and places a hand on my cheek. "May I kiss you?" I just nodded my approval and he takes me into his arms and places a passionate but gentle kiss on my lips. I start feeling more energized and I deepen the kiss. My hands are instantly in his hair. I hear a low growl escape his chest. He pushes me up against the door pane. I place my hands on his arms and feel the hard muscles underneath his shirt. I know that vampires are supposed to be cold but he feels normal, almost warm to me. His tongue dances on my lips as I give him entry into my mouth. I hear another low growl escape from Jasper as he grabs my waist and pulls me close to him with his hand on the small of my back. I can't help but moan as I feel my body temperature rise to molten lava!

Then we hear a cough. Damien is standing in the hall with his arms crossed and a huge smile on his face. I'm at a loss for words as I stare at my curly blond god standing in front of me. His pale skin was chiseled by his muscles; he was tall and slender build.

"I um...thought I would see you at school tomorrow." I say as I straighten my shirt and try to regain my composure.

"I couldn't wait until then." Jasper says in almost a whisper.

I couldn't fight the pull that I seemed to have towards this man; it was as if my body needed to be near him. Then I feel embarrassed as I shake off my thoughts "I'm sorry where are my manners! Jasper this is my um…brother Damien, Damien this is Jasper. ""Nice to meet ya Jasper. " Damien still had that smirk on his face, oh dear he is going to never let me live this one down! "Nice to meet ya too." Jasper shook Damien's hand. "Well Jasper right now isn't a great time; Cataleya and I are about to go out for a bit," Damien said as I remember the training session that we agreed to earlier. I could think of so many things I would rather do now other than train with Damien.

He nods "ok, I was just seeing if you were ok, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He looks discourage but he smiles and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. He then turns to walk away and I suddenly feel weak, weaker than before, my legs give out on me and I slump down to the floor in the doorway. Jasper is instantly beside me.

"Whoa darlin' you ok?" Jasper's eyes went from his golden hue to glistening black.

"No" I respond weakly he instantly swoops me up and carries me to the couch. Damien then appears with another dose of my elixir, at this time I feel myself about to lose consciousness.

**Jasper's POV**

I hold Leya's hand rubbing small circles on her hand. Damien just had to force feed her some liquid; it was dark like black coffee, but smelled herbal. I just couldn't place the herbs though. I'm more worried about the fact that she hasn't woken up and it's been thirty minutes. Damien has been pacing a muttering to himself. Suddenly, Leya eyes open. Her eyes are completely metallic gold and then they fade to her beautiful grey. She took a deep breath and sits up. She looks confused and bewildered. The bun on top of her head has started to unravel. She stares at me as if I'm a mirage.

"Hey, I thought you left?" She whispers. I kiss her on her forehead, "no, you collapsed and I brought you in and Damien had to force you to drink some herbal tea.

"OH! I had to take a double dose today?" She points this question to Damien who has stopped pacing and was leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, Cat you did, what's going on with you today? You seem to have been running on E since you came home from school."

"I dunno, I felt so tired and worn out until Jasper..." She stares at me again and jumps up and at a speed that even I haven't seen a vampire go, she disappears upstairs. We follow her and she is in a room that is lined with bookshelves. The shelves are filled with books that look older than Carlisle and jars and bags of everything. She is standing over a table flipping through a large book. Her red hair has fallen from its ponytail and is just flowing down to the small of her back. I couldn't help but take in this goddess of a woman in front of me. She had curves in the right places. Her top showed a bit of her stomach, there was a scare that showed, it wasn't big but it was deep. Her Caramel skin glowed under her hair. Before I can get a word out of my mouth, she turns and smiles. "It's you! I finally found you!" She runs and jumps into my arms and I can't help but to smile into her shoulder as I hold her close.

"Yes finally, so can we please go meet the rest of the family, now?" Damien said exasperated.

"Yes let me gather some things they are going to have tons of questions, right Jasper?" I stand astounded by the room I'm in; it's much too big to be a part of the house originally. There are no windows and there is a scent of herbs, old leather, and another strange scent but I can't figure out what it is.

"Jasper, I know it's a lot but I will let you and your family know all about me and Damien tonight. Damien grabs my book and let's go." Damien picks up the book and puts his hand on Cataleya's shoulder. Cataleya grabs my hand and I feel a gust of wind and before I know it we have made it to my house.

**A/N: How do you think the family will react to meeting Cataleya and Damien? In the next chapter you will see what they can do and why Cataleya isn't a full vampire!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N** ** I do not own any of the Twilight characters or books, I just love to read them. I hope you enjoy chapter 3, let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 3**

**Cataleya's POV**

The house is huge but subtle, it has floor to ceiling windows and a wooden frame. It was a very modern looking chalet in the middle of the woods. I turned towards Jasper who is trying to regain his bearings. My floating, as I called it, was the fastest way to travel. It was one of my powers that I picked up over the years. I just had to concentrate on a place and will be there almost instantly. I could carry myself and whoever else is with me to that place, even if I never been there. But it could only go so far, I tried going across country once from California to New York and ended up in Missouri.

Jasper walked up the stairs and motioned for us to follow; he then opened the front door and allowed us to walk in first. As I walked in, I was greeted by the pixie model Alice, who crashed into me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Um...hello there Alice."

"Oh I am sorry hi, Jasper everyone is in the dining room waiting." Alice let go of her vice grip hug on me.

Then she made eye contact with Damien and I can clearly see the mating bond forming between the two of them. It was so nice to finally see my big brother mated, he deserved it after dealing with me for so long. Jasper took my hand and led me into the dining room. The table was thick maghonay wood that could seat twelve comfortably. At the head of the table was a handsome blond man, to his right was a beautiful brunette woman, and next to her were Emmett and Rosalie. Across from them were Edward and some human brunette girl. Edward grasped her hand tightly in a protective manner, as she just stared at me. I remember seeing her at school today but it was only in passing. Jasper pulls out the chair next Rosalie and motion for me to sit. I sit as I stare across the table and see Damien do the same for Alice.

"Well hello Cataleya, it's wonderful to meet you. My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is Esme my mate, and I believe you met everyone else at school today."

"Yes, I have, well everyone besides you," I say looking at the brunette human girl.

"I'm Bella Swan" she says with a slight smile.

"Hello Bella. First off let me come clean, my name is Cataleya Del Soli and this is my protector slash big brother Damien. I know you must have several questions to why my brother and I decided to come to Forks. In a simple statement, we came to meet our mates. We have spent centuries going around the world, looking for our happily ever afters."

"Ok Cat, don't make it sound so mushy." Damien chuckles. He looks so relaxed and happy. I could see that his hand is under the table, most likely on Alice's thigh.

"Centuries? How old are you?" asked Jasper

"I'm 750 years old." Damien answered first but I'm sure he pointed the question towards me first.

"I'm 288 years old." I say shyly.

There is an audible gasp among them. I guess it's not every day they meet a 288 year old vampire. I feel exposed and vulnerable in this room not knowing how they are taking this news. Jasper takes my hand and rubs small circles on my knuckles and I feel at ease.

"I have heard of you Cataleya, your reputation as a powerful witch is legendary. I have several accounts of your works as well as your mother's" Carlisle says with a smile.

"Well I can't say that all accounts are completely accurate, several of them confuse my mother and me. Let me tell you about my mortal years. I was born to my mother Qetsoli and my father Silas in the year 1725. My mother was a powerful augury witch. She also was a gifted elemental; she could actually manipulate water, fire, wind, and earth. My mother was a court advisor to kings and queens throughout Europe. My father was a mortal from France. They then came to the new world where my mother could practice in peace, and also help build the colony of New Orleans. When she came to New Orleans, she was already 791 years old. Which she did with my older brother, Arrian, Damien and later I, that was the case until I was sixteen. The colony had an outbreak of small pox and my father could not be saved, no matter what my mother tried. A week before my seventeenth birthday, vampire coven approached us; until then we were living in harmony with the humans and were very happy. The coven wanted all of us to join their coven. My mother chased them off but what we didn't know was this particular coven had many vampires with special gifts. They caused havoc in the colony and there were many deaths. The colonist started to believe it was my family causing it. One night my mother woke me from my sleep, gave me a woven satchel, her amulet, and her spell book and told me I had to go with Damien, I was confused why I had to leave and but I knew I needed to do what she said without hesitation." I paused as I feel a lump form in my throat and I fight back tears as I think of that night. It was the eve of my seventeenth birthday, and all that week my parents have been preparing me for my rites of passage ceremony where I would receive my entire gift and the New Orleans witch coven had actually came to our plantation so that we could have the rites and the festival. I was so scared and confused and didn't know why the rest of the family couldn't come with us. She just kept saying that they cannot have us both. As Damien and I left out the back door, I saw the angry mob surrounding the front of the plantation. I feel a twinge of electric flow through my hand and a spark hits the table.

"Cataleya control!" Damien snaps at me. This causes Jasper to let out a growl. I cup his chin (I have no reason why, besides the need to comfort my mate) and make him look at me, he instantly calms and I give him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry Damien; emotions got the best of me."

"Match made in heaven" smirked Emmett. He effectively lifted the mood.

"So the accounts are somewhat accurate. The witch that produces lightening! Is it true that you control all the elements" Carlisle had an expression of intrigue.

"No that is a myth, and the lightening isn't from my witch heritage. That derived from my change."

I decided that it was better to show than to tell. I was worried how they would react to us. I didn't want to expose them to everything all at once. Even though they are vampires, no need to have them to go into shock because of information overload. Edward then stands up with Bella and walks towards the back door. "She will like to show us her gifts." He says with an encouraging smile. I forgot he is the mind reader and I immediately feel vulnerable again, I put up my shield around my mind, then immediately calm as Jasper pulls out my chair. I look up and he has a slight smile and he leans down and whispers in my ear, "I would love to see your gifts darlin', don't be nervous." We will have to have a talk about him influencing my emotions, but right now I'm grateful for his gift. "I can't read your mind anymore?" Edward brows furrowed. "Let's say that I don't like the invasion of privacy. " We all make our way out to the back of the house where there is a small creek runs from east to west. We assemble in a small circle and Damien, always being my protector decides that he will show first.

"Before I was turned, I was part of a powerful tribe of animal warriors in central America. We could transform into any animal we desire. My tribe was slaughtered by a coven of vampires, who left me for dead. Qetsoli found me during my more savage years. Rather than destroy me, she had a vision that I could control my savagery and adopted me into the family. She taught me how to use my gift and soon I learned how to control animals as well." The air around Damien then shimmer and he burst end out of his skin into a jaguar, his favorite animal. He stalked up to Alice and kneeled in front of her. She bent down and gently petted him. "Wow, he transformed just like Jake!" said Bella. Like Jake? Who is Jake and how could he do that. Damien said that those with the animal shifting power died out fifty years ago. Everyone was looking at me, guess it's my turn.

"I was turned when I was twenty against my will. During my transformation, it seemed that because of me being a witch, I was not turned full vampire. I received the vampire gifts of speed, strength, super senses, but not the blood lust, eye color, or the aversion to sun." I decided not to divulge how I truly feed. "I drink an elixir every day, kind of an energy drink, in order to balance my powers energy levels. My powers take a lot out of me if I use them for a prolonged time. Also due to the vampire gifts that I received I can float and I can produce lightening through my hands."

"Float?" asked Rosalie. Jasper hasn't taken his eyes or hands off me up to this point. I smile at him and remove my hand from his and float to the roof of the house. I wave down to them and float back to the ground next to the creek and point my index figure towards a tree and will my lightening to come out and watch as the small sapling explodes from the energy. I float back to the group and feel tired, then I feel Jasper's arms around my waist and I immediately feel energized.

"Well we can see that you are powerful. It's only fair that you know about our abilities. Alice, can see the future, Edward is a mind reader, and Jasper is an empath."

"You still haven't explained how you were able to block me out of your mind and Alice couldn't see your future." Edward seems very perturbed by that. I giggled, "Sorry about that, I can block my minds thoughts. It's part of my natural powers, you're not the first mind reader I have come across. Also Damien can sense others abilities, he told me there was a mind reader before I got out the car. He didn't however tell me there was an oracle. And I didn't know that I could block that either, but then again it's been two centuries since the last time I met an oracle."

"Maybe we can take this back into the house, it's getting kind of chilly out for Bella." Carlisle pointed out. I'm still confused to why there is a human girl hanging around vampires? We walk back into the house and into the living room. Jasper leads me to loveseat, I sit down and he sits next to me. I decide we are not close enough and decide to sit on his lap. He looks at me shocked and I whisper in his ear "I'm more comfortable here, I hope you don't mind" He responds by pulling me closer and whispering back "Darlin' make yourself at home" and he winks at me. Oh he doesn't know the mischief that I can do with him; I wonder is it too soon to find out; no, no, your father raised you to be a lady, play nice. "Darlin' your emotions are going all over the place, are you ok" "Yes just nervous I guess." Our conversation took all of five seconds and couldn't be heard due to the vampire speed we were talking.

"So, you came here for your mates. Now that you have them what are your plans" said Esme.

"Plans? I don't think we thought that far, we weren't even expecting to meet you all tonight" said Damien looking at me. Damn we didn't think that far in advance, I just got us here, Damien is usually more of the planner, since I run more on instincts than he does. "I believe it's my fault that this has happened so quickly. I am impulsive and didn't even think just brought all of us here."

"So do you plan to stay here for a while? It would be really cool to get to know you both. Do you like video games?" Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm undefeated in Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter" I said with a smug smile.

"Awesome! Let's go, I want to bet the champ!"

"Emmett, I think that she might want to spend time with Jasper first" said Carlisle.

With that being said, Jasper leads me up the stairs. We enter a room that is lined with bookshelves and a roll top desk. In the corner was a chaise lounge with a stack of books on the end of it. I walk over and look at the stacks; they are all books on past American wars, mainly the Civil War.

I pick up the one on top and start flipping through there are several highlighted words and writing in the margin commenting on the highlighted parts. "Correcting history I see." Jasper walks up behind me and he pulls my hair off my shoulder and places a kiss on the nape of my neck, it sends a shiver up my spine and a tingle down farther. "You know they never get everything right." He whispers into my ear. I take in a deep breath to steady my emotions. He obviously knows because his index fingers move along my exposed hip bone as he trails kisses along my neck. Gosh this feels great and my breathing quickens, I turn and place a passionate kiss on his lips. His lips crash back onto mine and our tongues start to caress each other's. He slowly pushes me backwards until I start to lie back on the chaise. My hands start to explore his body. My hands start going under his shirt and I feel ridges across his back and chest, I'll have to question those later but I'm lost in the passion as his hands start to caress my ass.

"You so beautiful darlin', .Mine." His eyes are again black like onyx.

"I'm just so happy that my search is over and I finally found you. I know you're mine because I'm immediately energized by you, I feel safe with you. I don't ever want to leave your side."

He starts to move his hand beneath my shirt and this brings me immediately out of my lust filled dream and he stops and puts his hands on the top of the chaise and looks down at me.

"I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful and the lust you were projecting was really driving me crazy."

"It's not that at all, I'm just not sure how you would feel about me when you see me with my shirt off. I'm scared that you won't think I'm so beautiful after that."

Jasper sits up and pulls me into in lap. I place my head on his shoulder and rubs my back. "Why do you think that I wouldn't find you beautiful with your shirt off?"

I hesitate and look into his eyes; they are swirling with all kinds of emotions, mainly desire and love? Is it love? Well we are mates, love comes with the territory. This was not how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to act like a human teenager and we were supposed to fall in love without the mating bond influence. But then again we are both older vampires, there was no way that we weren't going to realize what was happening as soon as we met.

"Scars." That's all I could get out before I started choking up with tears. I blinked and tears started to fall.

"Don't cry," he said as he gently wiped away my tears.

I stand up and I reach for the hem of my shirt. His hands grab my wrists and he lifts my chin so that I'm looking into his golden amber eyes. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. I have scars too, darlin, maybe one day we will have a show and tell about them, but only when you're ready." He places a gentle kiss on my lips. I smile "wow, can I have another one of those kisses?" "You can have anything you want darlin'" and he leans down and places a passionate kiss on my lips. He has his hand on my cheek and another around my waist. I grip his biceps and forearms, as I get lost in his delicious kiss.

A knock at the door interrupts us. Edward walks in and Jasper growls at him. "Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to let you know that Emmett and Rose decided to run your perimeter tonight, since you and Alice are busy, tonight." "Tell them, thank you and I will make it up to them both for their kindness." Edward smiles and nods and walks out the room.

"Perimeter? Why are you guys doing security checks?"

"We are in the middle of a problem." He leads me back to the chaise and sits me down on his lap. "We are having a problem with a newborn army in Seattle and a vampire that has been stalking Bella. We don't want them to get any more of a problem, we are thinking that we have to go down there and put a stop to it before the Volturi has to step in. We don't need them around here right now."

"Slow down Cowboy. Why is there a vampire threat to Bella? And why would the Volturi be concerned with you guys?" the name Volturi makes me nervous and angry all at the same time! I hope that they aren't up to their old tricks still.

"We don't know why there is a vampire stalking Bella, but when we catch him he will be sorry for even thinking about her. As far as the Volturi, well that a story for another day, darlin'" he smirked at me. Damn that smirk! It sent a tingle to my happy place down under! I get up before I do anything impulsive and walk around his room once more, Damien always said I was too curious. Jasper just follows me with his eyes, as I quietly touch the books on his shelf. One seems a bit out of place to me and when I go to pull it out, a door unlatches and the bookshelf moves. It slides to the side to revel a bedroom on the other side. Now, I know why I need a bed, I'm actually a vampire that sleeps, but why would he?

"So why do you have a bed?" I say with a devious smile on my face.

"I like to read lying down sometimes."

"Why is it hidden away behind a bookshelf?"

"I thought it was cool to put a secret door to my bedroom in my study. Always wanted one." He shrugs his shoulders. Seeing the bed does remind me that I was tired, but not so tired to sleep.

"Hmm…" I walk around the king size four poster bed, it reminds me of my bed in New Orleans, I take off my shoes and socks and jump up onto the bed. I sit cross legged in the middle, "it's very nice, and the forest green looks good. A girl can get use to this bed" I say as I nod my head while rubbing the forest green comforter. Jasper takes a seat right next to me and leans back on the pillows. He motions for me to come and lay down next to him. Who am I to deny my mate? So I place my head on his chest and my arm around his waist. We lay like this for a while and before I know it I'm sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters or storyline. If you like what you have read please review. Also I would love a beta reader! If you are interested please PM me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper's POV**

I watch my beautiful mate sleeping. She is amazing to me, since I never met a vampire like her. She is warm and has a heartbeat, but the rhythm is not human, it almost sounds like a slow hum. I continue to watch her as I think about what we learned and what she and Damien has showed us. I feel as though she hasn't showed us everything but from what she has shown is enough to make me think twice about pissing her off. I move a piece of her hair that has fallen into her face. Her features are magnificent; her face was perfectly round with beautiful full lips that were sticking out in a pout. Her hair was sandy red with waves; it had strands of brunette and blonde. My hand caresses her honey toned arm. I must say that I a little was jealous at the fact that she could sleep. I really wanted to question her about all the similarities and differences that she and I had. I really want to know about her scars; now that I look she has on long sleeves now and was wearing a long sleeve jacket at school. Who would do anything to her that would leave her scarred? My anger starts to rise as I think that someone has caused her pain and left scars on her beautiful body. My anger rises higher when I remember how nervous and inadequate she felt when I went for her shirt; she thought that I wouldn't find her attractive! A growl escapes as I think about finding the bastard who did this to her. She must have heard me because she places her hand on my neck, what happens next shocked the hell out of me. She sends me a vision of her dream. She is sitting on the banks of a river, I'm guessing the Mississippi. She is in a corset dress with her hair in a bun, and she has a book on her lap. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. Then the vision is gone and I blink and look down to see her staring back at me.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" I say with a smirk.

"I'm fine, sorry for falling asleep. Have you been watching me this whole time?" she stretches and her shirt raises just enough for me to catch a glimpse of one of her scars, it was crescent shape but not a bite mark, more like someone carved into her skin. She quickly pulls her shirt down.

"I could watch you sleep forever. But I did want to know how you could sleep."

"That's a long story hun, but if you want to know, when I was turned there was a battle within between my witch heritage and the venom that was coursing through my veins. My witch heritage won out. It was such a burning; Damien told me that it sounded ten times worse than what a normal vampire goes through. I was unable to move but I kept having hallucinations about my mother comforting me. Damien told me that was unusual, since most can still understand their surrounds. When I woke up, I was not in the same place and Damien has patting me dry with wet cloths."

"So during your burning your body was fighting itself to see what you will be when you woke up. Do you know who your sire is?"

She sat up and started tugging at the ends of her hair. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, we were down in Antigua with my brother Arrian. After we fled New Orleans, we met up with my brother who was down in Antigua for business at the time. I told him what happened at the house and that mother sent us away. We stayed with him until the coven found us again. Damien was trying to fight them off, but they grabbed us all. They…They…They turned me and Arrian. I don't know how we got away but I remember that Damien had me in a hut on an island in the Caribbean. He…he told me…" she then puts her head on her knees and I can feel the sadness and fear coming from her. I pull her into my lap and she nuzzled my neck. I immediately felt her calmer.

"Sorry hun, when I think about my first hundred years of life, it makes me very sad. You would think that after damn near two centuries I would be over it." She looks into my eyes and smile; I feel a wave of admiration and desire laced with a little lust come from her. "You really are one handsome man."

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I made sure to send her my admiration and desire right back. She is very adept at changing the subject, but I will know everything there is to know about her! One thing that was eating me, well the easier question since she gets so upset about her past, is how she was able to create her identities without the need for documents such as a birth certificate or ID.

"Darlin' I do have a question for you, why don't your other identities have documents that go with them? My guy always give us documents to go with our new identities, you know to enroll in school and such."

"Oh…that's easy! I don't need the actual document in order for someone to think I have one, just a piece of paper." I must have looked extremely dumbfounded because the next thing I know she gets up and goes to my desk and pulls out a piece of paper. She brings it to her lips and blows on the paper, instantly there is a birth certificate stating that she was born in New Orleans eighteen years ago.

"It doesn't last long, just long enough for someone to process it and put it away. It's an spell I picked up from one of my friends in Rio."

"So, and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but where is your brother now?"

"I dunno, I haven't heard from him or seen him since before I was turned." I feel a bit of sadness but under that was full blown rage. I guess that's from the fucked up situation that happened to her family.

"So, you have vampire gifts that you showed us, but what about your witch powers, I guess that's what you call them." I said while motioning for her to come back to bed.

"I call them my natural powers; I inherited the power of expression. Meaning whatever my mind wills is done. But there are draw backs to such a power. It's very draining on my life's essence. I sleep so that my body can replenish the lost essence. There have been times where I have done a very powerful spell and been sleep for a week." I don't like to hear that my mate's abilities can put her down for so long, it worried me. She will not be using her powers unless to protect herself. I must have been showing that I was worried because she quickly add that the last time that happened was in her younger years right after she was turned and as she grew older, her power strengthen and was less of a wear on her, as long as she didn't use her power for prolonged usage.

"My mother taught me that my power was just like every other muscle in the body, my power needed to be exercised in order for my body to use it for an expended amount of time. The spells that I do are usually not as long as they would be for a mortal witch, since I have had years to perfect them. Damien also trains me to fight hand to hand combat with my vampiric abilities so that I can rely less on my powers. Would you like to see how my expression works?"

Before I could say no, she holds out her hand and a small white cloud, almost mist, forms. As the mist starts to dissipate, I can see the form of a butterfly, then the mist was gone and the butterfly started to flap its wings. She lifted her hand for the butterfly to fly around and as it flew it slowly start to dissipate and was gone. I never seen anything like it, I wonder what else she can do with her expression. I was very impressed by it.

"Thank you for showing me that, you're not tired are you? Come lay down." She giggles, that is my new favorite sound!

"I will lie down but I'm not tired. Magic like that doesn't tire me out; it's when I have to use it on a larger and more prolonged scale."

We continued to talk about our lives; it was amazing to me how much she remembered of her human life. She told me how she loved to read and ride horses with her father. Her mother was the colony's apothecary and she would help her mother mix tonics and pumices for the colonist. She was fluent in French, Spanish, and Portuguese. She told me that true witches had their own ancient language which was the original tongue of Hecate. I found it fascinating that her particular order was descendants of Hecate, I thought she was just a mythological goddess; but then again I never met a witch either. She was shocked that I never met a witch before, seeing as though all the gifted vampires that were in our family, she was almost certain that Alice had to be a descendant as well and decided to talk to her about doing a spell to find out. I know that Alice don't remember a lot of her human life, she only has the clues from what we found out from James and researching the asylum her family locked her in. I told her what I remember of my human life, about living on a ranch in Texas and riding horses. She was excited and wanted to ride horses together. I would have to talk to Peter to see if we could set that up on his ranch in Arizona. We continued to talk for hours until I noticed the sun rising and we need to be at school in a few hours. We agreed that I would pick her up from her house to take her to school. We walked out our room, well one day it will be ours, I mean if she wants it to be, and met up with Damien and Alice.

Damien and Leya say their goodbyes to the family and promise to stop by afterschool, and when Damien gets back from hunting. Then in a flash they were gone from the doorway.

**A/N: If you like what you have read please review. Also I would love a beta reader! If you are interested please PM me. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed the story. Please Review and as always I don't own the Twilight characters or storyline. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Cataleya's POV**

I showered and dress in a record time for me. I finished drinking my elixir and was checking myself in the mirror. I had on a pair of skinny jeans, a long light blue tunic tank with a cream knit sweater since it was a bit chilly out. I was still trying to figure out if I wanted to wear my flats or my heels to school. Gosh, when did I become a girlie girl? Why do I care about what I wear? I know why! Because of Jasper! But I have a feeling that Jasper wouldn't care if I was wearing a burlap bag. That thought lead to a thought of him wearing a burlap bag and then him wearing boxers or does he wear boxer briefs, to just him in a pair of boots. I was brought out of my steamy daydream by the door. I run down the stairs and of course I knew it was Jasper, so I open and run right into his arms.

"Hello to you to darlin'. I could get use to this type of welcome." He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and sets me down.

"As long as you catch me, you got it buddy boy."

"You look amazing, are you ready, we don't want to be late."

"Lead the way handsome."

We drive to school, and it doesn't seem like yesterday was my first day at all. We park next to Edward's Volvo and he opens my door. We are standing between the cars and talking to his siblings. Jasper pulls me to stand in front of him as he leans against the car, my back to his chest and starts nuzzling my neck. From what Damien explained usually mates do that to calm down, so I was confused why he was nuzzling me. He picks up on my confusion and whispers in my ear.

"Mike is staring at you and I feel his lust rolling off for you. It's taking everything in me to not rip him apart right now."

"We'll just have to solve that problem then. It's my mess and I will clean it up." I turn to face him; I wrap his arms around my waist and I give him the most passionate kiss I can give in public. I can hear the gasps from the other students as well as Bella. We break the kiss after a minute.

"You're going to be the death of me woman." He said with his sexy smirk

"Oh man and here I thought you could keep up with me, cowboy." I say with a smile.

"It solved the Mike problem, he pissed at me now and jealous. I can deal with those emotions."

Just then my cellphone rings, when I see the caller ID I just knew she was about to be trouble! Alice smiles and say tell her she can't wait! I shake my head and finally answer it.

"Make it quick I have to be in class soon."

"Well hello to you too, Gingema! I was calling to tell you that I would see you tonight! I'm on my way with Stella and Villina. I had a vision that we needed to come up and meet the Cullens. I also brought some supplies for you too. So when are we doing the spell for Alice?"

"Wait! What?! No! I thought we agreed to next month! You promised Momba! They barely have heard my story; I don't need you three messing things up!"

Of course, Edward, Jasper, and Alice could hear the conversation and was looking at me with worried looks. Great, they think there's danger. I have noticed that they go to DEFCON 1 quickly; I will have to talk to Jasper to calm this down. I love my "sisters" but they are a hand full and can cause all kinds of mischief. Plus we don't have an alibi for them. Within a month I would have graduated from this place and then wouldn't need an alibi anymore.

"We won't be trouble! Stella already said that she will keep Villinia on track and you know I'm always on my best behavior."

"Fine! Call me when you get into the state! I gotta go dearies, I'll talk to later."

I hang up and close my eyes and shake my head. Before I was able to say a word the warning bell rang and Jasper started to walk me to class. As we walk I quickly explain my "sisters" and why I was so nervous for them to come up. They are nothing but trouble, fun trouble, but trouble none the less. He laughs and says they sound like female versions of Emmett. I laugh and warn him in advance that they will plan on pranking the family, they do it to everyone they meet.

**Jasper's POV**

The day went by without any more hitches. I made sure that Leya sat next to me in all of our classes and any that we didn't have together I met her at her class and walked her to her next one. She told me all about her crazy sisters. They had given each other nicknames from the witches in the wizard of oz. the one she is closest to is named Giselle aka Momba the wicked witch of the West, she was older than Leya by a year, but she was a full blow witch that was granted immortality by a powerful warlock for a payment of a favor he owed her. Then the twins Isla and Tisa aka Stella and Villinia the good witches of the north and south. They are mortal witches that Leya and Giselle came to mentor and raise them when their mother was killed. She loved them deeply but they believed in making sure to live life to the fullest, she said that she could be just as crazy as them but not as often. She told of several of the pranks they have pulled. They mainly were pranking college kids because as she said "they think they know everything in the world and need to be humbled a bit." We make it to lunch and we sit at the table with Alice, Edward, Bella, and Bella's friends. I pull Leya's chair close so that our thighs are touching. We haven't been able to keep our hands off each other all day. I have been touching her arm or playing in her hair, since she wore it down today. She always had her hands on me as well, my thigh, arm, or holding my hand. Right now she was holding my hand in her lap. Everyone at the table was talking about graduation and filling out announcement cards. Lauren asked Leya if she was going to have anyone come to graduation, and it was like a light bulb went off in her head. She told them yeah her friends from New Orleans was coming up since they graduated a year earlier than her. Then, Alice becomes silent and looks straight ahead, Bella creates a diversion by asking to help write Angela's announcements and Leya follows suit. Edward's face frowns a bit and he nods at me to signal he will need to talk to the family tonight. It must be about this bitch Victoria, Alice must have seen something. Alice pulls out of her vision and nods at me as well. Leya, of course, catches all of this and raises an eyebrow to me. I whisper to her that I will tell her on the way home. She then asks for me to make sure Alice and I come over tonight, she didn't want to bring her sisters to the Cullens' house. She is nervous for me to meet them. I don't know if she is nervous about how they will act or how I will react to them.

After lunch we have three more bells, as the day was going on, Leya became more and more nervous, almost fearful. I start to become worried as I feel this from her. I try to send her calm but it doesn't seem to help her. I finally just call her out on it.

"Um…I'm going to answer your question with a question, could you feel my emotions yesterday?"

I think back on yesterday, I remember seeing the most beautiful woman I ever seen exit a car and go to the office, I remember how confident she looked when she introduced herself, how she walked up to us and said hello without hesitation. But I never picked up on her emotions; I don't think I even noticed it until now.

"No I didn't, was it because of your shield?"

"Yes, I have an issue with being around crowds without my sisters. I'm always on alert that something bad will happen, usually nothing does but it's a phobia of mine." She looks down at her desk; I give her hand a slight squeeze.

"Hey, I will never let anything happen to you ever! I will protect you." I kiss the back of her hand and she seems to calm down a little.

**Cataleya's POV**

Jasper is driving me back home and explaining to me about the Victoria situation. Apparently, they killed James her mate because he kidnapped Bella and was torturing her. She was of course pissed beyond pissed and now was coming for revenge. She has been spotted around Forks by the wolf pack. I had to stop him at the wolf pack and he explained that they were shape shifters like Damien. Damien would love to hear that. So today Alice had a vision that Victoria was coming into the area and Edward read it in her mind. I have a feeling that Edward is very overprotective of Bella. I don't see why, if she can hang around vampires and have no issue with them and wanted to become one; then she probably can take very good care of herself. But then again that is his mate and he's just being a mate. Then I think of my mate, even though he has been nothing but a gentleman, I think we will bump heads when it comes to my safety. I think about him watching me train with Damien and he might even have an issue with how I train with my sisters. Then I think about sparring with him, then that leads to thoughts of sparring naked. Jasper clears his throat and look at me with his sexy smirk.

"Darlin' I don't know what you're thinking but your emotions are all over the place but I have to say I hope the lust one is for me."

"Of course, suga…" before I can finish the sentence, he kisses me. His tongue licks my lips asking for permission to enter and our tongues dance and caress each other. I'm not close enough to him so I climb over to his lap. I deepen the kiss and I run my hands through his hair. My lust is off the charts and I can feel my panties are soaked. I wanted, no needed him so bad that it hurt. I can feel his erection and I start rubbing my hand on his crotch. We're still not close enough, I need to be closer! I start to growl/moan from the need to be closer. He breaks off the kiss "Cataleya, if we don't stop right now, I'm going to end up taking you right here, and that's not how I want our first time to go." I look at him and I know he is right, I agree I want our first time to be special but damn this man is too sexy. "Trust me baby, it will be soon, I don't know how much longer I can control myself, plus we still have to do our show and tell." I nod and regain my composure as I climb off his lap. "What time do you think you will be back over?" I say to get my mind back on the fact that he will meet the other witches of OZ. "It may be late, because of Alice's vision. I'm sure Edward will want us to run an extra patrol. I will see if maybe Carlisle or Emmett can run it for me." I nodded and kiss him goodbye, telling him to text me when he can. He walks me to the door and kisses me again goodbye.

As I walk around the house, making sure that their bedrooms are ready, I think back on my sisters. Giselle and I met shortly after I was turned and she helped me through my transition and developing my powers and abilities. After the wizard of OZ movie came out we took it upon ourselves to take the names of the Wicked Witches of the East and West as nicknames, since Damien would say we were nothing but trouble together. Then when we met Tisa and Isla, they were given the nicknames of the good witches of the north and south. Now that they are of age, we have more fun than before. I'm in the middle of cooking dinner when Damien walks in from his hunt. He says that he's going to get cleaned up and talk to me about the sister's visit. He doesn't seem too happy about it either. I swear we weren't ready for these three. I place dinner in the oven to stay warm and then go up to my spell room to get ready for the spell for Alice to help her with remembering her human life and finding more of her family. As I finish setting the last candle in place, I hear the doorbell ring. I take a deep breath and make my way down the stairs. I open the door to a whirlwind of laughing and hugs.

**A/N: My Dearies the Witches of OZ have landed! Wonder what mischief they will make. What do you think we will find out about Alice's past? Next chapter will have Jasper's and Cataleya's show and tell. Please review dearies or I will get you my pretties and your little dog too! **


End file.
